Gone is the World You Knew
by brokenglass
Summary: Lucy Camden's life is going great until she recieves a phone call about an old friend... R&R UNFINISHED.
1. The Phone Call

Prologue

Lucy Camden was one of the happiest people in the world. Her life was going great. She was married to the love of her life, Kevin Kinkirk, she was going to be an aunt soon, she was part of the greatest family in the world and she was almost a minister. Her and Kevin had just bought a new house 5 minutes away from her parents and that's where the story begins…

Chapter 1

Kevin was working the graveyard shift tonight at the Glen Oak police department. Lucy knew Kevin hated to work midnights but she also knew he had to work them one week every month. Sometimes it scared her to be alone in this big house but sometimes she liked being alone. She was having trouble falling asleep tonight because she had just watched The Ring. She turned around in her bed and looked at the clock. 2:30a.m.. She was so tired. She finally fell asleep at 2:45 a.m. but was woken suddenly by a phone ringing at 3:30 a.m.. Lucy groaned as she reached for the phone. Who could it be? She wondered.

"Hello" Lucy tiredly said in to the phone.

"Hello, is this Lucy Camden?" A women asked.

"Yes, Who is this?" Lucy asked.

"This is the Chicago Psychiatric Ward." The lady said.

Chicago Psychiatric Ward? Why would they be calling here? Lucy wondered,

"Mrs. Camden? Are you still there? My name is Betsy Rogers and I'm a nurse here. Do you know anyone by the name of Nicole Jacobs?" Betsy asked.

Nicole, Lucy thought, my old best friend? Why was she at the Psych Hospital? She knew she was a cutter when she knew her, but she thought she'd be better now.

"Mrs. Camden, are you still there?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, sorry." Lucy said, still wondering why they phoned.

"Do you know Miss. Jacobs?" Betsy asked.

"Yes," Lucy said. The nurse didn't say anything so she continued. " Nicole was my best friend for part of high school until my sister Mary caught her cutting herself in our bathroom. My dad told her dad and also told him about a program in Chicago so they moved there so Nicole could get help. What happened to her?" Lucy asked.

"Well, she was at the treatment program at the hospital for a month and she didn't seem to be responding to anything they tried, and then one day she tried to kill herself. She tried another time after that and then they put her on suicide watch. One month later, they thought she was doing so good, they brought her to a normal room. She tried again, and almost succeeded. Then she was moved here and they did tons of tests on her and they thought she was schizophrenic for a while, but now they're not sure and they think she has something else. She tried to kill herself twice while here and she still cuts herself. She won't eat barely anything. I shouldn't be telling you all this but I need too. Anyway, why I phoned you. She has been calling out the name Lucy in her sleep. It's gotten worse in the last few months and she has started to say it all the time. Just an hour ago, She said Lucy Camden, so we've been searching everywhere for the past hour to find a Lucy Camden. We finally found one in Glen Oak, and we knew she came from there before she was here. We called and someone named Ruthie answered and gave us your number. We're really sorry for calling so late, but we're trying to help Nicole." Betsy said.

"Ok, well why do you want to talk to me?" Lucy asked.

Betsy sighed. "We wanted to know if you would come down here at your earliest possible convenience. It would have to be for at least 3 days, though. Please think about it." Betsy said.

"I may be able to come down next week" Lucy sighed, she turned and looked at the clock. 4:15a.m. "Can I call you back?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, here is our number (707) 555- 1191. Call sometime tomorrow and ask for Betsy." Betsy said.

"Ok, bye." Lucy said and hung up the phone. She jotted the number down, set it on the night table and lay back in the bed. 

Kevin would be home in an hour and forty-five minutes. Lucy couldn't get Nicole of her mind, she fell asleep thinking about her. 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer- I own no one but Betsy.

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up at 11:30 a.m. the next morning. Kevin was sound asleep beside her but as she started getting out of bed Kevin woke up.

"You're up late" He said.

"I was up at 4 a.m. last night." Lucy told him.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"I got a phone call at 3:30." Lucy explained.

"From who?" Kevin asked.

"Chicago Psychiatric Hospital." Lucy replied.

"What? Why? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kevin asked.

"No, I wasn't dreaming. They were calling about an old best friend who is now there. She's been calling out my name in her sleep. They want me to go down there." Lucy explained.

Kevin laughed. "You sure know how to pick best friends" 

Lucy hit him. "Not funny" 

"Ok, ok. So are you going to go?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to call back today. I have a week off next week, they said I'd be there for at least 3 days. I might go." Lucy replied.

"Well," Kevin said "If you do go, I'll go with you."

"You don't have to" Lucy said. 

"I know but I want too." Kevin kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too." Lucy said.

Kevin lay back down. "Goodnight, sweetie" He said

"Goodnight." Lucy replied. 

Lucy went in to the living room and picked up the phone. She dialled the number from the paper.

"Hello, Chicago Psychiatric Hospital, how may I help you? " A man said on the other line.

"Hello, Is Betsy there, please. Betsy Rogers?" Lucy asked.

"One moment please." The man said.

A few minutes later a women picked up the phone. "Hello, This is Betsy" 

"Hello, I'm Lucy Camden." Lucy said.

"Ahh, yes. Mrs. Camden. How are you today?" Betsy asked.

"I'm good. Can you tell me a little more about Nicole, please?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Well the Doctor's think she has a Dependant Personality, among other stuff. I can't really share that much, since you aren't family. I shouldn't even be telling you this much." Betsy explained.

"I understand. How is she now?" Lucy asked.

"She's doing O.K" Betsy replied. "So have you decided if you'll come down or not?"

"Well, I'm not really sure yet. What if she doesn't want to see me?" Lucy said.

"What if she does. I think it would help. There's something she needs you for. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad. But she needs you, Lucy. Will you come, please?" Betsy asked.

Lucy sighed. "If it means that much, I'll come. Next week I have a week off of school. I'll leave Monday morning, is that OK?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you so much Mrs. Camden." Betsy replied.

"Oh, one more thing. Is it OK if my husband Kevin comes with me. If he can get the time off I mean." Lucy asked.

"Yes, but when you see Nicole, at first, only you should probably go in until she gets use to it. You can stay at the Holiday Inn nearby. The hospital will pay for you room." Betsy said.

"Ok, Well bye then." Lucy replied.

"Bye." Betsy said.

Lucy hung up the phone. She decided to go visit her family. She got in the car and drove there. When she went in the house, Ruthie was standing there. 

"Why did the mental hospital call for you? Are they finally coming for you?" Ruthie laughed.

"No, it's about Nicole." Lucy said.

"Nicole, Nicole, Nicole. Nope don't remember any Nicole." Ruthie said. 

Mary walked in. She was visiting from Ft. Lauderdale.

"I do. The cutter, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, Nicole Jacobs." Lucy said.

"Oh, I remember her" Ruthie replied. 

"Remember who?" Simon said, as he walked in the room.

"Nicole" Lucy said.

"Nicole who?" Simon asked.

"Nicole Jacobs, Lucy's old friend" Mary replied.

"Hmm.. Is she the crazy one that cut herself?" Simon asked.

"Yep" Ruthie said.

"Why are we talking about her?" Simon asked.

"Talking about whom?" Annie asked as her, Eric and the twins came in.

"Nicole" Mary said.

The twins ran over and hugged Lucy.

"Nicole who?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Nicole who?" Sam said.

"You know, Nicole Jacobs" Ruthie said.

"Lucy's friend who cut herself" Simon said.

"Oh, Ok" Annie and Eric said at the same time.

"Why are we talking about her?" Mary asked.

"The Mental Hospital called her at 3 a.m. last night looking for Lucy" Ruthie said.

Simon and Mary laughed.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"It was about Nicole. They want me to come down and see her. She's been calling out my name in her sleep." Lucy replied.

"That's creepy" Mary said.

"I thought she'd be better by now. I thought that program would have helped." Eric said. Just then, the front door opened it was Matt and Sarah, who was 6 months pregnant.

After everyone said hi, Lucy continued.

"Well, she tried to kill herself 3 times so they moved her to the Psychiatric Hospital." Lucy said.

"Who" Matt said.

"Nicole Jacobs" Annie said.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked

"Lucy's old friend from high school" Ruthie said.

"Oh, The cutter that dad helped" Matt said.

Everyone nodded.

"The what?" Sarah asked

"Cutter. Someone who cuts themselves" Mary said.

"That's, umm, different" Sarah said.

"Anyway, I'm going to go down there next week." Lucy said.

"What do they want you to do?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure. They said there's something she needs me for." Lucy said.

"How long will you be there for?" Eric asked.

"At least 3 days." Lucy said.

"And is Kevin going?" Annie asked.

"If he can" Lucy replied. "Well I should be going. Bye guys."

Everyone said bye and Lucy went home.

*Sorry that was a little crazy, but I thought it was cool. Yeah, Well please Review it.*


	3. Getting There

A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A lot of you have been asked why she was calling her Mrs. Camden. Well, your right it should have been Ms. Camden, but she is assuming she's married. It wouldn't be Mrs. Kinkirk unless Lucy corrected her, which I never made her do, because she was kind of preoccupied. Sorry. Just pretend it makes sense ;) 

*The day they were leaving*

Lucy kissed Kevin. 

"I'm so glad you could come. I'm really scared Nicole might want to kill me or something."

"I'd never let that happen, you know that."

"I know. What do you think she wants?" 

"Could be anything." Kevin said, but Lucy wasn't listening. She was still ranting and raving about all the possible things Nicole could want. Kevin normally would have chuckled, but not right now. He was worried about what Nicole wanted. He couldn't let Lucy see though, our she'd flip. She expected him to be a rock, but sometimes he needed to deal too. So he'd have to leave and go to a bar and get drunk. He didn't cheat on her, he'd just get really drunk and sometimes he'd get in fights. He wouldn't have to but Lucy really needed a strong man and that's what he'd give her. He always felt horrible the next day, but he can be quite mean when he's mad. He was kind of like the Hulk.

"-She might not even remember me-" Kevin heard Lucy say. He had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"It'll be fine Lucy" He said.

"Are you all packed?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay" He said. "I'll take this stuff to the car."

"Sure." Lucy said, as Kevin left she went back to thinking about what could happen.

She was still in a daze when she heard the horn honk. She ran out and got in the car. The drive to the airport was a quiet one. Both Lucy and Kevin worried about what would happen when they arrived. They got into the airport and 2 hours later they had boarded the plane. Lucy and Kevin were next to each other. Kevin was seated next to the window and Lucy was next to a crazy, creepy old man. By the end of the flight, Lucy was practically in Kevin's lap. She was scared of the old man. He was babbling on about everything he could think of from war to Britney Spears, from pizza to cell phones. Occasionally he'd fall a sleep for a couple seconds, then wake with a start. Kevin had been sleeping the whole flight. After they'd gotten off the plane and gathered their luggage, they set off for the Holiday Inn. The man who greeted them was a short man with a comb-over. 

"Kinkirk" Kevin said to the man. He checked the computer.

"Sorry, no reservation for Kinkirk." The man said in a gruff voice that sounded Italian.

"Try Camden." Lucy said.

The man looked again.

"Yup." He announced . "Lucy Camden?"

"That's me." Lucy gave him her credit card and then they went up to their room. It was really nice. A big king size bed and everything. Kevin collapsed in to the bed and fell asleep. Lucy lay down beside him and she too eventually drifted off in to a deep sleep. They were going to meet Nicole tomorrow, so they needed there rest. 


End file.
